The present invention relates to an optical subassembly. More particularly, the optical subassembly of the present invention is provided with a heat wick for effectively dispensing heat away from the optical subassembly.
An optical subassembly is typically configured to be received in a transceiver module and is used to transform optical signals coming from optical fibers to an electrical signal, or to transform an electrical signal to an optical signal. A photodiode or similar optical receiver contained by the optical subassembly transforms the optical signal to the electrical signal and then sends the electrical signal to a processing circuit. A laser diode, pin diode or similar optical emitter contained within the optical subassembly transforms the electrical signal coming from the processing circuit to the optical signal.
The process of converting optical signals to electrical signals and electrical signals to optical signals generates significant heat in the optical subassembly. This generated heat can cause damage to the optical subassembly, to the laser diode and to photodiodes contained in the subassembly and problems for the materials holding the various components together. For example, certain epoxies, solder, or other bonding materials can be negatively affected by significant heat generation in the optical subassembly. An improvement in the art is needed.